Cerin Amroth
Cerin Amroth was a hill in the Elven realm of Lórien. Description Cerin Amroth had two circles of trees growing on it, the outer circle of trees with white bark and the inner of Mallorn. When the wind blew through the branches, the sound of far off seas and the cries of extinct sea-birds could be heard. Niphredil and Elanor grew in the grass.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VI: "Lothlorien"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Lord of the Rings, "Lothlórien" History Cerin Amroth was the mound of Amroth, where Elanor flowers grew, that stood in the heart of Lórien and held the house of that king before he was lost over a thousand years before.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VI: "Lothlorien" Aragorn comes to Cerin Amroth where he meets lady Arwen again giving her the Ring of Barahir and where they both plighted their troth.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" As the Fellowship of the Ring, fresh from Moria, entered into the beauty and safety Lothlórien and rest beside the stream Nimrodel, Frodo could hear a singing voice mingled with the sound of rippling water. Legolas remembered and sang the tragic tale of Amroth and Nimrodel. When Durin's Bane, the Balrog of Moria, was awakened, an evil arose that began to surround the peaceful forest of Lothlórien. This became too much for Nimrodel to bare. She and her love, the King of Lothlórien, Amroth, began their journey southwards towards the sea and the undying lands. Nimrodel became lost in the White Mountains and perished never finding her way to Amroth who waited upon a boat tethered to the shore near Belfalas. A storm arose, driving the boat out to sea. In desperation and love, Amroth lept from the boat to swim to shore, hoping to find Nimrodel, yet drowned in the dark stormy waters of the ocean. Both lovers died painfully yearning to find each other. In this way sorrow first came to the land of Lorien. Until the days of the Fellowship, the singing of Nimrodel could be heard in the falls near where she lived. The voice of Amroth can similarly be heard when the wind blows into Lórien from the south, where he had drowned. It is in the mingling of the waters of the stream of Nimrodel, with the waters of the Anduin and eventually the ocean, the two lovers are symbolically united. The Fellowship of the Ring stopped at Cerin Amroth as they were being escorted through Lórien to the Lord and Lady in Caras Galadhon by Haldir. Frodo could feel the southern wind blow upon Cerin Amroth, carrying the sounds and sights of the southern ocean. Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee followed Haldir up to the flet built in the center tree while the others rested in the grass. Frodo saw Caras Galadhon from the flet.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VI: "Lothlorien" He could see Anduin the Great and southern Mirkwood corrupted by Dol Guldur. Returning to the grass at the foot of Cerin Amroth, Frodo found Aragorn playing with an elanor flower, lost in memory. He saw him as if clothed in white as a young lord tall and fair, speaking elvish to someone he could not see. Aragorn spoke in Elvish "fair Arwen, farewell" then looked towards Frodo and smiled. It was here where Arwen, after Aragorn's death, went to die, in the place Aragorn had proposed to her, sometime before the spring of FO 121 and was where her grave was located.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, I: The Númenórean Kings, (v): "The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen" Translations around the world References de:Cerin Amroth it:Cerin Amroth pl:Cerin Amroth ru:Керин Амрот Category:Hills of Middle-earth Category:Lorien